From PCT International Patent Publication No. WO 01/64468 a method for adjusting parameters that are relevant to the use of a motor vehicle is known where the position of at least one body part of an occupant is ascertained with the aid of a three-dimensional imaging method, at least one component relevant for the use of the vehicle being moved into a position as a function of the position of the surface region.
In addition, from German Patent No. DE 101 33 759 a device is known for detecting the extension of the safety belts in the vehicle, such detection being carried out with the aid of an image-generating sensor.